


Beneath the Moonlight

by solisnoxe



Series: Dimivain Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, there's a brief mention of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisnoxe/pseuds/solisnoxe
Summary: Sylvain waking up first isn't unusual, but Sylvain waking up in the middle of the night is
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Dimivain Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Beneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> For Dimivain Week  
> Day 1: Moon
> 
> Note: There's a very brief mention of sex and also vague references to the gautiers' bad parenting skills

Sylvain waking up first isn’t unusual. What is unusual is Sylvain not immediately going back to sleep afterwards. He blinks blearily, squinting a bit as his eyes adjust to the darkness lit up only by a sliver of moonlight coming through the crack between the curtains. With a wide yawn, he lightly drops his head back on the pillow, except instead of a pillow, his head meets an arm. 

He sighs in contentment, nuzzling his face into said arm as he gets comfortable. He must’ve rolled away from his husband in his sleep, feeling the breath of Dimitri’s soft snores against his hair and the comforting weight of his arm loosely draped over his hip. 

Goddess, he really is a lucky man isn’t he? Sylvain had always figured he’d get stuck in a loveless marriage to some crest-chasing woman that he’d be forced to make crest babies with. He’d kept his love for Dimitri under lock and key, only to have Dimitri pick the lock, steal it and give his own in return with a shy confession and a chaste kiss.

Sylvain blinks back the sudden well of tears in his eyes, overcome by love and affection for the sleeping man behind him. He reaches for the hand curled over his stomach, taking care to not wake his husband as he presses a gentle kiss to the back of it.

“Sylvain..?” 

Ah, he still managed to wake him up then. Sylvain hums, kissing Dimitri’s hand before letting go and shifting in the other man’s arms to face him. 

“That’s me,” he murmurs, kissing Dimitri sweetly as the other man instinctively tugs him closer. “M’sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, Dima.”

Dimitri all but purrs at the pet name, kissing him back before pulling away with a sleepy sigh. 

“S’fine,” Dimitri mumbles with a yawn, nuzzling into Sylvain’s palm. “Why’re you awake? I thought I tired you out.”

Sylvain feels the rush of heat on his face, lightly pinching Dimitri’s cheek at the reminder of how his husband had ravished him only hours earlier, not letting up until he was in tears from overwhelming pleasure. He’s absolutely certain there’s a cheeky little grin on Dimitri’s face, despite the fact he can only see his silhouette. 

“Brat,” he mutters fondly, shifting to tuck his head under Dimitri’s chin. “I’m just thinking.”

Dimitri only answers with a questioning hum, burying his nose in Sylvain’s hair. He waits patiently for Sylvain to gather his thoughts, lightly tracing circles on the curve of Sylvain’s back. He’s almost asleep again when his husband speaks up, nearly missing it from how soft and quietly Sylvain speaks. 

“You know this already, but I never thought you and I would end up like this. It’s always been expected that I’d marry some woman and make crest-babies all to defend the Kingdom from the Sreng. I’d resigned myself to it, but I hated it.” 

Sylvain presses a chaste kiss to the hollow of Dimitri’s collarbone before he continues.

“I buried my feelings for you deep down, enough that I sometimes thought they weren’t there anymore. I was convinced there wasn’t even a chance that you’d look at me the same way, and even if you did, you would say no out of a sense of duty. So there wasn’t a point in telling you, even more so during the war.”

He shushes Dimitri when he tries to say something, threading their hands together. He waits until Dimitri quiets down with a grumble before continuing. 

“That night after the war was finally over, when we were celebrating with the others,” Sylvain brings his free hand up to rest on Dimitri’s chest over his heart. “Do you remember that night? When you asked for a minute of my time, I said okay, and followed you up to the Goddess Tower. I said the moon looked beautiful that night when we got up there. You and I know how the next part goes, hm?”

“I confessed that I loved you then,” Dimitri murmurs. “And I had been in love with you since we were Academy and all you did was stare at me.”

Dimitri pulls back a little, enough to look down at Sylvain with a pout. “Then you laughed and told me, I quote, that I must be incredibly drunk because there was no way someone like me would ever love a fuck up like you.”

Sylvain can only laugh sheepishly cause it’s true. He did do all of that and instantly regretted it the moment Dimitri’s hopeful expression fell. He remembers how Dimitri had told him he wasn’t, he hadn’t drunk at all that night. That what he said was only the truth as he took Sylvain’s hands in his own, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his knuckles. 

He remembers trying to convince Dimitri that he must be mistaken, despite the fluttering in his chest at the confession, then finally losing it and yelling at him that he couldn’t, shouldn’t be in love with him when it didn’t work. Dimitri only pulled him close and told him no matter how much Sylvain tried to push him away, he wasn’t going to let him sabotage a chance at happiness. How he’d cried into Dimitri’s shoulder, barely able to get out that he loved him too and wanted to be with him for as long as Dimitri would have him.

“And yet you were stubborn enough to not let me run away from my own feelings,” He says, snuggling closer to Dimitri again. “You still make me feel like the luckiest man in the world, Dima.”

“I do know,” Dimitri says, feeling the call of sleep tempting him again. “You tell me everyday, sweetheart. And I am just as lucky to have your love despite everything.”

Sylvain hums, tilting his head up for a gentle kiss that Dimitri willingly gives him before he settles down again with a soft ‘I love you’, feeling sleep call to him as well. He smiles at Dimitri’s sleepy response, closing his eyes as he lets sleep take him. 

"I love you too, beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is very rusty, but i wanted to do something for dimivain week! ~~altho this one only vaguely follows day 1's prompt oops~~ somehow these two have gone and possessed all my thoughts OTL
> 
> not sure if i'll be able to get any more done, but there will be an attempt ^-^


End file.
